Fight Scene Retake
by BloodCalling13
Summary: Statue of Liberty fight scene retake. need i say more?


This one's gonna be a big jump for me so beware. It's what should've gone on between Logan and Mystique during the fight scene in the Statue of Liberty. Can't do accents so pretend that I can do them and read on.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mystique kicked Logan hard, sending him flying into the wall. As much as it pained her to hurt him, she was given orders to kill whoever crossed her path. Her mind flashed back to why this was so hard.  
  
During the time she was at the school, she had been given the opportunity to study the X-Men from a distance. She hadn't bothered to observe the others, her mind was on Logan. He hadn't noticed her thankfully, which would've been a problem because she was barely able to keep her mind on the fight they were having now. How was she supposed to make an excuse when she had absolutely no courage earlier? She could see herself babbling, trying to find an excuse for her actions.  
  
Logan lashed out with his claws, trying to convince himself that what he felt was wrong. He knew that no matter what, he was going to stick with Xavier's side of the battle. But now that he had a chance to fight with this infamous Mystique, he doubted he could hold out on Charles much longer. She was a temptress, he knew that. She probably didn't even care that he existed. That thought hurt. Yeah, he still thought Jean was hot. But even if he had a shot, she wasn't really his type and she was out of his reach.  
  
Mystique was different, something new to him. Yeah, he had his pick of women that he remembers, all different kinds. But none would fight with him. None knew his secret. None were a match for him. None were mutants that were like him.  
  
Somehow in the fight, Mystique had pinned him to the wall, his arms crossing his chest and hers pressing down on his, rendering his claws useless as they pointed to the opposite side. Both were breathing hard, fighting the other took a lot of energy.  
  
She bit hard on the inside of her mouth, trying not to let her eyes roam down from his. It was impossible, this war she raged silently within herself. Half told her to kill him and the other half told her to rip his tight suit off and shag him to death.  
  
Logan couldn't stop his body from reacting to her. She was so close to him, it was impossible to get his breathing back under control. He was hard and if she looked she would see just how bad it was in these leather suites. Silently he colorfully cursed, wishing he had his jeans on instead of this stupid suit.  
  
Mystique gave in and let her hungry eyes drink him in. The rather large bulge in his pants didn't go unnoticed. It was different that she could make a guy hard in her natural form; usually she had to shift into a beautiful woman to get the guy as hard as Wolverine was.  
  
"See something you like?" His voice was husky, lust thick in his voice even though he tried vainly to hide it. Her golden eyes snapped back to his, embarrassment written in them along with lust, need and something else. He could faintly hear her heartbeat speed up, her breath sharpen. Her scent was pushed his way, warm air circulating the room was to thank for that. All together it was driving him mad.  
  
"In our dreams," it slipped. That wasn't supposed to come out. Her body was overriding her brain, making anything she said not what she wanted to say. Her eyes traveled from his eyes to his slightly parted lips, making her even hotter than she already was. Not even thinking, her mouth crashed onto his.  
  
Logan was stunned to say the least. He had expected some witty remark, not a confession. Now he was even tighter than before, his cock now pressing painfully against the very tight material of his suit. If she kept this up, he was going to leak inside the suit and there weren't exactly spares in the jet.  
  
Without warning that he noticed anyway, her mouth came crashing down on his, stupefying him. He didn't respond for a moment before his animal side took over. Her mouth opened to his, letting his tongue slip inside to claim the treasure. She let his arms go, reaching around to press his mouth painfully closer. His now free arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her hard against him. He had managed to switch positions, her back against the wall with him pressing against her.  
  
Mystique lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, letting herself enjoy the pleasure it sent through her. She skillfully rubbed against him, successfully getting a growl in response. Electricity flowed through them, waves of pleasure too. It was unbearable that he was cut off from her.  
  
Logan's keen hearing picked up footsteps headed their direction. He wanted to continue on, give into what he desperately wanted. But he couldn't. He pulled away from her, his eyes sending a silent message to her. Her legs let go and he backed up. Her mind finally got control and suppressed the urge to jump on him now and take him.  
  
Logan knew what he had to do and so did Mystique. With a heavy heart, he extended his right hand's claws and lifted them up, not wanting to do it. Mystique sensed his hesitation and walked into the awaiting claws. Her eyes flashed pain as she drew closer to his ear.  
  
"We'll finish this later. I'm not going to let you get away that easily." Pain was evident in her husky voice. He back stepped and hit the ground, the three gashes just below where her ribcage ended in the middle. Logan licked his lips and stepped around her to rejoin the X-Men.  
  
But his alliance was with Mystique, not with them. He walked back with a lighter heart, knowing they would finish what she started.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
What'd you think? Does anyone else agree with the pairing? Will anyone else join me in the fight to get Wolverine and Mystique together? 


End file.
